HUNHAN DOING SEX (PWP)
by bebiSeLu
Summary: Ini FF HUNHAN PWP. Buat yang kurang puas sama "GROWING ERECTION", wajib baca ini. Ingat ya ini PWP. NO PLOT


ahahahahha, annyeong nimen...

nah ini selu bawain ff ratem M lagi, PWP pula... hahahahaa

ini buat ngobatin rasa kurang puas sama "GROWING ERRECTION", soalnya gag ada This and That katanya... wkwkwkwkkk~

ini sih bukan sequel, tapi kalau ada yang beranggapan gtu ya ssilahkan, soalnya ini bener2 gag ada plotnya... hehehehe

Kasih WARNING dulu :

1 .INI FF MATURE YANG MENGANDUNG UNSUR PORNOGRAFI TINGGI

2\. THIS IS PWP, THERE ARE NO PLOT INSIDE

3\. KALAU ANDA MERASA INNOCENT, GO AWAY FROM THIS FIC

4\. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE CLOSE, DO NOT TO BASH

udah jelaskan warningnya... oke silahkan baca, semoga bermanfaat, wkwkwkwkk~

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

.

.

"Lu aku ingin" Kata Sehun memeluk perut Luhan dari belakang dan mendaratkan bibirnya dileher kiri Luhan. Mengecupnya lembut dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat mengalirkan sengatan nikmat untuk Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab Sehun, karena percuma saja. Ucapan Sehun tadi adalah hal tidak memerlukan jawaban. Itu seperti sebuah keharusan, jadi Luhan lebih memilih untuk menikmati perlakuan Sehun.

"Mmmhhh Sehun, jangan di leher" Ucap Luhan memperingati Sehun.

Sehun yang mengeti menyingkap kaos santai Luhan -sebenarnya milik Sehun yang kebesaran- dan mengalihkan bibirnya di bahu kiri Luhan dan memberikan banyak kissmark. Sesekali kepalanya dicondongkan kedepan untuk sekedar mengecup atau juga memberi tanda pada dada kiri Luhan.

Kedua tangannya mulai meraba tubuh bagian depan Luhan dan berhenti diatas tonjolan kecil di dada Luhan. Nipplenya telah menegang dan Sehun mulai dengan mengusap dan memilin asar keduanya.

"Ahh Sehun, eunghh" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya kebelakang untuk memeluk leher Sehun.

Sehun mendengar desahan Luhan yang seperti itu merasa diringa semakin tegang. Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan.

Lebih tepatnya menempelkan penis tegangnya pada belahan pantat sexy Luhan. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang kesar berinisiatif untuk memberikan rangsangan pada Sehun juga.

Luhan menggerakkanpinggulnya membuat pantatnya memberi pijatan lembut pada penis tegang Sehun. Sehun melepaskan sejenak cumbuannya pada bahu luhan dan memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan agresif Luhan.

"Ahh Sehun, dia keras sekalihh." Luhan mendesah akibat rangsangannya sendiri. Sehun hanya menggeram karena ia sangat suka mendengar desahan Luhan. Terdengar sangat sexy di telinganya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Luhan, lalu kembali memeluknya. Memperhatikan mata Luhan yang sayu, bibir merahnya yang terbuka, kaos yang tersingkap menampakkan beberapa kissmark darinya, dan juga nafasnya yang berantakkan.

"Kau sangat sexy baby." Dengan begitu Sehun mulai mencium lembut bibir cherry Luhan, menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalan ciuman mereka. Luhan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Sehun.

Ciuman itu lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin panas, Sehun mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk meminta ijin untuk masuk yang tentu saja dengan senang hati Luhan akan mempersilahkan.

Sehun menyapukan lidahnya menggelitik langit-langit mulut Luhan membuat Luhan melenguh. Membelit ludah Luhan dan mengajaknya menari. Bunyi kecipak benar-benar menjadi lagu terindah untuk keduanya.

Merasa kekurangan oksigen, Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun agar mengijinkannya bernafas. Sehun dengan tidak rela melepaskan bibir Luhan.

Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan lalu menarik kedua kaki Luhan untuk melingkari pingganya. Sehun menggendong Luhan hingga sampai di depan cermin besar lalu membaluk tubuh Luhan menghadap cermin.

Sehun kembali memeluknya dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada sangat rendang dan menjilati daun telinga Luhan.

"Buka bajumu Luhannie baby" Bisik Sehun sexy membuat Luhan bergidik.

Luhan mulai menyingkap kaosnya melewati kepala. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang topless tanpa berkedip. Nipplenya mengacung tegak membuat Sehun semakin terangsang.

Kemudian Luhan menurunkan zipper celana pendeknya dan meloloskannya melewati kaki. Luhan terlihat sangat menggoda hanya memakai celana dalam yang terlihan menggembung karena penisnya sudah tegang.

"Apa aku harus melepas ini juga Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan polos dan nadanya yang manja, tapi tangan kirinya mengusap-usap tonjolan penisnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja sayang." Sehun yang benar-benar gemas dengan Luhan kembali memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan tangannya menggantikan Luhan untuk meremas penis tegang Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Sehun lalu melepaskan celana dalamnya. Luhan sudah telanjang bulat dengan penisnya yang mengacung tegak.

Sehun memperhatikan tubuh telanjang Luhan dengan tatapan lapar. Telunjuknya mulai berputar-putar di pantat Luhan kemudian meremasnya dengan gemas.

Sehun kembali mencumbui bahu Luhan dengan tangan kanan yang merepas pantat Luhan dan tangan kiri yang memanjakan penis Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu mendesah sambil memainkan nipplenya untuk mendapat kenikmatan lebih.

"Ahhh Sehun lebih cepathh, eunghh ahhh ahhh." Luhan gemas karena Sehun mengocok penisnya sanagt lambat, membuatnya tersiksa dengan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan.

"Memohonlah baby, memdesahlah lebih keras, aku suka desahanmu." Sehun menyulut gairah Luhan dengan suara sexynya dan mempercepat kocokannya.

Luhan merasakan penisnya berkedut dan terasa panas. "Uhhh Sehunnie, sedikit lagihhh aahhh, cepatthh Sehunnhh." Luhan mendongak dengan wajah yang memerah dan lelehan saliva di sudut bibirnya membuat Sehun tersenyum puas.

Terdengar lengkingan panjang dan Luhan memuncratkan hasratnya di cermin. Luhan mengatur nafasnya kemudian memandang Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dari pantulan cermin.

"Aku ingin merasakan spermamu baby." Bisik Sehun dan mengulum sejenak daun telinga Luhan kemudian mundur untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Luhan tersenyum nakal kemudian menungging memperlihatkan holenya yang berkedut kehadapan Sehun. Luhan memejamkan mata dan menjilati spermanya yang tercecer di cermin. Luhan dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menggoda Sehun.

Sehun menonton pemandangan menggoda didepannya dengan tatapan datar, namun sarat akan nafsu.

Setelah mulutnya penuh dengan sperma Luhan berdiri dan berjalan sambil menyilangkan kakinya kearah Sehun. Penisnya kembali tegang dan cara berjalannya membuat penisnya bergesekan dengan paha dalamnya.

Luhan naik kepangkuan Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan pantatnya pada penis Sehun yang masih terbalut celana.

Sehun dengan tidak sabar mencium Luhan dengan ganas, menyedot bibir Luhan dengan kuat lalu menelan sperma Luhan yang ia dapat. Setelah habis Sehun mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Luhan dengan lidahnya, seakan tidak ingin ada setetespun sperma Luhan yang tertinggal.

Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun hingga telentang dan mulai menelanjangi Sehun.

Setelahnya Luhan mulai menjilati nipple Sehun dan menggesekkan penis polos mereka. Sehun menggeram sembari meremas pinggang Luhan, sementara Luhan sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya.

"Uhhhh Sehunnhh nikmathh, eungg aahhh aahhh." Ucap Luhan disela desahannya.

"Cukup baby. Sekarang menungginglah." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan merenggut kecewa, namun tetap mengikuti perintah Sehun.

Sehun berjalan menuju meja kecil didekat lemari untuk mengambil lube. Luhan yang merasa Sehun sangat lama mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya menggoda Sehun.

"Uhh Sehunnie, cepat masukkan penis besarmu, lubangku sudah gatal." Rajuk Luhan manja dengan dirty talknya, sambil tetap menggoyangkan pantatnya.

"Tidak sabaran sekali eoh. Uhh, lihatlah lubangmu yang lapar ini Lu, dia berkedut genit pada penisku" Sehun membalas dirty talk Luhan dan melumuri 3 jarinya dengan lube.

"Tentu saja, dia sudah sangat merindukan penismu, kau tau." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu tetap dengan posisi menungging.

"Kekeke, kau tahu jika jari-jariku juga merindukan pijatan lubang sempitmu, jadi biarkan dia bersenang-senang dulu, oke." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun langsung melesakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pada lubang Luhan.

"Euuughhh." Luhan hanya melenguh dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih, tak lama ia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya menyuruh Sehun bergerak.

"Kau semakin sempit baby." Ucap Sehun memaju mundurkan jarinya didalam lubang Luhan.

"Ahhh ahh Sehun, kurang besar." Protes Luhan, membuat Sehun menambahkan jari manisnya mengaduk-aduk lubang Luhan.

"Ahhh disanahh Sehun, uugghhhh." Luhan mendesah lebih keras saat ujung jari Sehun menusuk tepat pada prostatnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan dengan tergesa melumuri penisnya dengan lube, kemudian melempar botolnya asal.

Sehun mengambil bantal dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti menggenggam erat pinggiran bantal tersebut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Sehun mengurut sejenak penisnya membuatnya semakin tegang kemudian menggesek-gesekkan pada lubang Luhan.

"Sshhh, cepatlah, kau menyiksaku." Gerutu Luhan karena ia merasa Sehun sengaja menggodanya.

"Baiklah, itu maumu." Dengan begitu Sehun mendorong pinggangnya membuat kepala penisnya tertanam pada lubang Luhan. Dengan perlahan Sehun mendorong lagi

"Sehun cepat masukkan, aku benar-benar tersiksa." Rengek Luhan lagi.

Sehun gemas sekali dengan Luhan yang begini, dia tergesa-gesa namun saat Sehun menyentakkan penisnya dia akan berteriak dan memaki Sehun.

"Shhh tenanglah Lu, aku akan memasukkannya sekali sentak, jangan memakiku oke." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

JLEB

"Uuuuuuuuuuu." Teriakan Luhan teredam bantal yang ia cengkeram.

Sehun dengan tidak sabar mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya keluar masuk lubang Luhan.

Luhan mulai teratur mendesah bahkan ikut menggerakkan pantatnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Sehun.

"Ahhh aahhh Sehunh lebihh cepath lagihh, ahhh ahhh." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat kenikmatan yang didapat semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun masih mencumbui prostat Luhan dengan penis besarnya. Tangan kirinya memilin nipple Luhan begantian, dan tangan kanannya mengurut penis Luhan seirama dengan gerakannya. Sementara bibirnya sedari tadi mencumbui punggung, bahu dan leher Luhan untuk meredam desahannya.

Desahan Luhan terdengan begitu merdu ditelinga Sehun.

"Euughhh Sehunniehh aku akan.. ugghhhh keluarrr Sehunnhh uhhh uhh." Sehun merasakan penis Luhan yang berkedut-kedut semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

"Sehunn aku aahhh aahhhh SEHUNNIEEEEE uuugghhhhhhh." Teriakan dan lenguhan panjang Luhan mewakili cipratan sperma yang mengotori sprei.

"Hhh hhh, Sehunnie aku lelah." Ucap Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang terasa putus-putus.

Sehun segera membalik tubuh Luhan menjadi berbaring dan kembali menggenjot Luhan dengan semangat.

Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya membuat nipple mereka bergesekkan. Sehun memagut bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu, sementara Luhan hanya bisa mengalungkan lengannya dileher Sehun dan berusaha mengimbangi Sehun yang semakin brutal.

"Sshhhh sedikit lagi Lu eugghhhh." Sehun menggeram dan mempercepat genjotannya karena disana penisnya semakin membesar dan panas.

"Keluuarrrr Lu keluarr, uhh uhhh."Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan saat ia berhasil menembakkan hasratnya pada lubang Luhan hampir bersamaan dengan Luhan yang kembali mencapai klimaksnya.

Mereka masih saling menindih dan berpelukan mengatur nafas masing-masing.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. Luhan juga tersenyum kemudian menyeka keringat di wajah sehun dengan sayang.

Sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama kemudian mencium kening Luhan cukup lama untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya.

"Gomawo baby Lu, Saranghae." Sehun kembali memagut bibir cherry Luhan yang sudah membengkak. Ciuman yang sangat dalam dan tidak ada nafsu disana.

"Tidurlah kau pasti lelah." Sehun melepas ciumannya dan mencabut penisnya dari lubang Luhan.

Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Nado saranghae Sehunnie." Gumam Luhan sebelum akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan namjanya, Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Gimana-gimana? uuuhhh, aku panas dingin ngetiknya. pasti kurang hotnya.. maklumin aja yaaa, ini pertama kalinya SeLu nulis kyk gini... hehehehe

Gimana? yang kemarin kurang puas sama "GROWING ERECTION", apa sekarang udah terobati? mudah2an aja yaaa~

Yaudah Selu pamit dulu yaaa~ Baibai~


End file.
